Rudy Roughnight
Summary Rudy Roughnight is a young Wanderer (Dream Chaser in the original) who is making a living doing odd jobs at various towns around the world. Rudy was orphaned with the death of his adopted 'grandfather', Zepet. He came under the care of Mayor Pifer of Surf Village for several years until during one of his jobs, one of the village children Tony enters the dangerous Berry Cave in search of a holy berry, which can heal any wound, to save his injured father. When Rudy goes to find the child, he is forced to use his ARM, the Hand Cannon in order to save him. But in doing so reveals that he has one of the ancient weapons from the wars, an ARM which however scares the villagers even more than the monster he had defeated. The villagers immediately vote to banish him. He happens to drift to the city of Adelhyde and falls quickly under the employ of Emma Hetfield in clearing out Lolitha's Tomb, along with Cecilia Lynne Adelhyde the Princess of Adlehyde and Jack Van Burace the Treasure Hunter. Once their mission is complete, however, demons invade the town of Adlehyde and his real adventure begins. Rudy's story is that of an outsider desperately wanting to be accepted. He has always shown unique abilities, such as using ARMs or having abnormally high strength, and this has alienated him from the rest of society more than once. This emotional scar even causes him to falter in using his ARM at one point! Despite this emotional issue, Rudy is brave, noble, and selfless. When forced to sever his own arm to defeat Zeikfried, it is revealed that he is an artificial lifeform, reconstructed from the legendary Holmcross weapon. The pain of this realization is so great that Rudy slips into emotional despair until freed by Cecilia. Rudy's affections are sought by both Cecilia and Jane Maxwell, and it's more than a hinted that he returns their affections, but hasn't probably truly addressed his feelings for either of them. Indeed, when the love triangle is openly exposed, Rudy seems oblivious as to what the implications of it would mean. Both Hanpan and Jack, however, express their sympathy for his upcoming plight. In Wild Arms 5, however, Mariel is also pushed into the triangle, making it a quadrangle of sorts. Though Rudy is, probably, the most in-depth character of the main group, he actually has very few lines, fulfilling his role of 'silent protagonist'. In the Alter Code version of the game, this is played up for laughs more than once, particularly in the final confrontation with Zed (who accuses him of constantly making jokes at Zed's expense). Rudy is not mute, however, as he does have some exposition lines to other characters, but they are told in a third-person style, unlike the rest of the game's narrative. The character of Rudy represents 'Hope' in the game's narrative. In Alter Code, this is extended with a sequence in Surf Village where he finds acceptance from the very people who shunned him at the beginning of the game. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, potentially 5-B Name: Rudy/Rody Roughnight (Roughknight in some translations) Origin: Wild Arms Gender: Male Age: 15 years old Classification: Holmcross (Homunculus Weapon with Metal Demon Properties) ARMs User, Wanderer/Dream Chaser, Outcast Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed and durability, Skilled Swordsman and Expert Marksman, can increase his accuracy to 100% (Lock-On), Has the natural ability to use or "synchronize" with variety of ARMs (from guns to computer terminals, to battleships, you name it), incredible willpower Attack Potency: Island level (Strong enough to defeated the seven Golems, Asgard was capable of destroying mountainous rocks and Lolithia proclaimed to have the most destructive potential no less), potentially Planet level (Has become the Guardian Blade; a blade empowered by the Guardians, which has already rendered the world of Filgaia nearly destroyed (the weakened Guardians have to use their powers to keep it from falling apart) and was entirely responsible for ending the Demon War) Speed: Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman (As a child, it's been shown he can lift larger objects most children his age would have trouble picking up), higher with Power/Mighty Gloves Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: His Sword/Knife (uses this in the original), Hand Cannon, Guardian Blade, variety of other different ARMs (in the original), cartridges (in the Remake) and Tools (see Attacks/Techniques) Intelligence: Skilled in using weapons of mass destruction (known as ARMs) of Filgaia's forgotten ancient civilizations. Is a skilled combatant, and has experience in being a drifter thanks to his grandfather which also gives him pretty good survival skills in the wilderness. Weaknesses: Has no magical abilities, the Guardian of Illusions regulate his power Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tools: A collection of items found during Rudy’s journey that allowed him to overcome obstacles and puzzles in his path. They are almost useless in a straight up battle, though are useful in subversive actions of any kind *'Bombs and Grenades:' Explosives capable of blowing down walls and opening rusted treasure chests. Bombs are meant to be placed down by the feet before hiding while grenades are thrown at far-to-reach places. *'Radar:' A scanning device that can find treasure, hidden objects or even concealed passageways. *'Rocket Skates:' Fancy footwear that grants Rudy a plus modifier in Agility. The skates can be used to cross large distances, such as reverse directed conveyor belts. *'Power/Mighty Gloves:' Gloves that emit a bright yellow glow and grants an increase in strength. Capable of punching building walls and lifting large objects, which in turn allows him to hold his stance against enormous pressure against him, such as the weight of a collapsing building. ARM's ("Ancient Relic Machine's"): In general, this definition of ARMs remains used through the rest of the series, in addition to and often despite whatever else the acronym is used for in later games. Basically, any firearm or special weapon found in the entire game series can qualify as an ARM, though mileage varies. An ARM's power is directly related to the strength of their user's willpower. This also means that if Rudy's heart falters in any way (due to intense fear, doubt, etc.), his ARM will not respond at all. *'Hand Cannon:' Rudy's iconic weapon since the start of his journey, the Hand Cannon bears resemblance to that of a miniature shotgun, and unlike the namesake, is as manageable to fire as a regular fire-arm. At least, in Rudy’s hands it is. The Hand Cannon, like any other “Ancient Relic Machine”, is a weapon that can only be used by the will of the user, allowing their body to be a part of the ARM’s bio-mechanical structure and accept it as an extension of their body. If the user falters in will or doesn’t have enough to control it, the ARM won’t work. Rudy’s gun comes with normal round bullets and a set of special cartridges that amplify its power. They can be armor-piercing rounds, sniper rounds, cartridges that fire all bullets at once like a machine gun, and even energy blasts. **'Boosted Shell:' Rudy blasts a single enemy with a high-powered shot from his ARM that does more damage. **'Snipe Bullet:' Rudy focuses on a single enemy with a target of blue light and fires a strong, fast high-precision shot at a single enemy that explodes. **'Solid Storm:' Rudy jumps into the air and fires a canister at a group of enemies, roasting them with an electric storm. **'Gatling Raid:' Rudy quickly fires off every single bullet he currently has loaded in his ARM at one enemy like a Gatling gun. The power of this shell corresponds to the number of normal bullets Rudy ARM fires. **'Mighty Avalanche:' Rudy fires a flurry of 12 or 18 small homing missiles in the air that bombard all enemies at random. **'Hound Mine:' Rudy jumps into the air and fires a series of explosive discs that home in on a group of enemies and blasts them. **'Gun Claymore:' Rudy traps a single enemy in a column of blue light surrounded by several discs. The discs soon blast the unlucky foe with an intense amount of energy. **'Arc Nova:' Rudy fires off an immense blast of blue energy that causes incredible damage to all enemies. *'Prism Laser:' Rudy fires a steady stream of rainbow lasers at a group of enemies. *'Rocket Launcher:' Rudy mounts Rocket Launcher on his shoulder and bombards a group of enemies with a high-powered rocket launcher that fires off several missiles that seek random targets. *'Twin Orbs:' Rudy unleashes two small mechanical spheres which kind of look like small satellites that batter a single enemy repeatedly, and then return to Rudy. *'Bazooka:' Rudy leaps into the air and launches down a shot at a group of enemies that forms a huge circle and unleashes a massive explosion. *'Phazer:' Named after the Star Trek weapon. Rudy draws his weapon and fires a large, arrow-like blue and white laser beam at a single enemy. *'Wild Bunch:' An energy enhancement to Rudy's sword, Rudy draws his sword and tears into a single enemy with a powerful weapon uppercut followed by a red laser sheet that rips through the middle of the enemy. *'Arc Smash:' Rudy jumps into the air just like the Bazooka, and fires down a shot of blue light which unleashes a gigantic explosion blast of light energy against all enemies. Most powerful of all ARMs in the game. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Wild Arms Category:Homunculi Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Silent Characters Category:Technopaths Category:Technology Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Blade Users Category:Playstation Characters